


all it took was one text

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some parts are chatfic, Unexpected Visitors, hinata is in brazil, like tagging them all, suprise, there are other characters in this but i just dont feel, theres some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hinata is bored so he texts his boyfriend to try and entertain himself but instead he got a cryptic message and 21 hours later kenmas on his front porch
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	all it took was one text

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to i ship hinata with everyone and cant make up my mind on whos otp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rn my kenhina heart is thriving so I'm gonna write more of them b4 I run out of ideas lol also first time writing smut in awhile don't roast me
> 
> PS: the chat is an old highschool one they use to keep in contact with eachother  
> anything in <> is in another language! like the manga does lol

_**bad bitches** _

**tangerine**

im going to die of boredom

i have nothing to do all weekend

**kenma**

like nothing nothing

**tangerine**

like nothing nothing

**kenma**

ok sounds good

**kurbro**

what

**bokuTOE**

cryptic

**tangerine**

very???? what is he doing

idk i thought we could group facetime but i guess

he has other plans??

* * *

Hinata sighed and put his phone down, deciding it would be better just to sleep and not worry about whatever the hell Kenma was doing. Kenma's texts had always been strange and short but as they began to date long-distance his texts we always seemed like he was planning something. Hinata shook his head, trying not to think about his boyfriend who he deeply missed. It wasn't too long before he fell asleep.

* * *

He slept with very little dreams that night and by the time he woke up, he had forgotten all about the texts and went on with his day, watching anime and nearly dying of boredom. That was until his roommate knocked on his door. He got up a slid the door open, "<I'm leaving for the night, I'll be back in the morning,>" He said, "But you have a visitor.>" Pedro stepped out of the way and Hinata came face to face with Kenma.

Kenma pushed him into his bedroom and shut the door promptly. Looking very slowly up and down Hinata's body, as if he were studying him. "So _this_ was what you meant," Hinata stepped closer his smile blinding grabbing the other man's hands, "Why'd you have to sound so secretive?" Kenma moved even closer, to the point where he could feel Hinata's breath on his lips. "Wouldn't have been a surprise if it wasn't secret, right?" Kenma closed the space between the two of them, meshing their lips together. 

They stumbled awkwardly towards the bed separating so Kenma could climb comfortably into Hinata's lap. They continued to make out trying their hardest to not grind on each other, but they would occasionally brush each other and Kenma would moan into the latter's mouth. Hinata became more hungry, having missed hearing the noises Kenma would make for him and began to grind against the other. Kenma separated, throwing his head back moaning loud. Instead of going back to his mouth Kenma's lips found Hinata's neck and began to lick and bite. Kenma listened to every single noise Hinata let out, savoring them. The brunette couldn't remember the last time he was this hard. Kenma left little bite marks all across Hinata's jawline, licking up and down it.

Kenma pulled back from his neck and made eye contact with him, slipping his hands up the other's shirt feeling his chest, "You look so different," He said never looking away, his face flush. "In a bad way?" Hinata asked not looking away either, "God, you look so _hot_ -" Kenma pulled him into another kiss, this one soft and not as needy. "You look _good_ different." Hinata smiled.

The redhead pulled Kenma's hoodie off of him and began to remove his jeans. He ran his fingers up and down Kenma's thighs, having missed the soft surface. The brunette was getting antsy and began to take the other's clothes off until they both lay naked. Kenma shifted down keeping eye contact with the red-head as he began to stroke the others cock, watching as his eyes fluttered shut. Kenma licked a stripe on the underside listening as he whimpered. He licked the top of the head's slit, then finally put his member all the way into his mouth, flattening his tongue. Hinata's hands thread themselves through the other's long hair tugging slightly.

Kenma hungrily sucked, hollowing his cheeks. "Kenma- Nghh- I'm gonna-" Kenma began to suck harder, bobbing his head faster. Hinata released into his mouth, watching as the older swallowed it completely, sitting up to be eye level, smiling. Hinata wiped some of the drool off of the side of his mouth before he went back in for another kiss, his tongue swiping across his lips begging for entrance. Kenma pulled away, his eyes full of need. Hinata turned to his nightstand to grab the lube, spreading it onto his fingers. 

Kenma spread his legs watching as Hinata got closer to him. He whimpered as Hinata pushed the first finger him, then the second. He began pumping in and out watching greedily as Kenma moaned, his head tilted back but still watching Hinata through half-lidded eyes. Hinata added a third and Kenma moaned loud, gripping at the sheets underneath him. Hinata pulled his fingers out leaving Kenma feeling empty. But not for too long as Hinata entered him Kenma grabbed at his back scratching into the skin. "You can move," Hinata began to thrust, hitting the others prostate over and over again listening as Kenma moans became increasingly more hoarse. " _Shou_ ," He said digging his nails into the others back making eye contact. Hinata wrapped his hands around the others member and began to stroke frantically until they both released. They both collapsed, Hinata on top of the other panting. 

They rolled apart, cleaned themselves up, then fell into peaceful slumber in each-others arms.

* * *

When Kenma opened his eyes the room was basked in warm sunlight. He looked beside him to find the sleeping figure of Hinata he smiled softly thinking about how beautiful he was and how great it felt to be with him again. The other's eyes fluttered open and they smiled at each other softly. Kenma rolled over to grab his phone and saw the 10+ messages;

**bad bitches**

**shittykawa:**

did he ever find out what that meant

**sugamama:**

neither of them have been responding to texts so maybe they're together?

**kurbro:**

yeah but shrimpy is in brazil right??

ill go check kenmas house

 **dadchi** :

he's probably in brazil tho

 **kurbro** :

update kenma is 100% in brazil

[image id: a little note that says dear kuroo, if you're here know I'm with shoyou.]

"How sweet you left him a little note," Hinata said laughing reading over the other's shoulder. Kenma poked his face, "Kuroo is the kind of person to call the police to report me as a missing person if I don't respond to his texts."

**rollinthunder:**

what do u think they're doing??

**salt:**

probably fucking

**freckles:**

dont be weird like that

**salt:**

I'm probably right

Kenma sighed and typed a response,

**kenma:**

yes we were fucking

[image id: kenma and hinata flipping the camera off sticking their tongues out]

 **shittykawa** :

LMAOOOO

 **dadchi** :

dear god

* * *

Not too long after did the two fall back asleep in each others arms, both smiling.


End file.
